The choice is yours
by Stella296
Summary: Please read the describtion inside. It's worth it imo.


**My dear beloved readers, I put up a new poll on my profile. I really want you to vote on this. It concerns Blair and one of the older characters as love interest.**

Possible choices are:

Bart Bass

Jack Bass

Rufus Humphrey

Owen Wells (admin from Yale in the books)

**You can vote for TWO of these above. I put this up to give you an impression what each story would be like.**

**Bart Bass**

Season: Between One and Two

Blair's motive: Revenge

Blair walked through the hallway as she'd belong here. As if she did this every day. Nothing could be farer from the truth. In fact, although she'd met the man she wanted to visit about a thousand times, she barely ever talked to him. But today it would change.

"I'm here to see the CEO, tell him Ms. Waldorf is here to see him." Blair told his secretary haughtily.

The secretary quirked an eyebrow and gave her a sneer smirk at her but picked up the phone anyway. "Sir, here's a Miss Waldorf to see you." The older woman's face fell. "You can go in."

Blair turned towards the door without so much as a second glare at the woman behind the desk. She pushed the door open and walked over to large oak desk.

"Blair, that's a surprise." Bart told her nonchalant.

"Well, to be honest for me too. But I need your help and you could use mine. So let's get straight to the deal." Blair said sternly and Bart gave her an amused smirk.

**Jack Bass**

Season: Between Season Three and Four

Blair's motive: Jack pulls Blair back from the dark side she went to after Chuck's death in Prague

"This isn't you. Now get up, but your shoes on and come with me." Jack snapped at her when he pulled her from the couch. Blair was high and drunk but she was used to it by now.

"Why would I? I like it here. I like this lifestyle." Blair explained to him, underlined with a cool wave of her hand.

"It's no lifestyle. It's a way to distract yourself from the pain. But it won't work forever." Jack told her as he picked her up and carried her out in his town car that was already waiting for him. The car carried a sign, just too well known. Blair had to close her eyes to not face it.

**Rufus Humphrey**

Season: Two, after Jenny's birthday

Blair's motive: She does love games, doesn't she?

Blair sat in a café, all by herself since Serena was MIA with Humphrey and her not loyal minions were still not forgiven. Just when Blair took a sip from her Latte, someone pulled the seat across the table out and took place. Blair looked up and her eyes widened.

On the opposite side of the table was no other than Rufus Humphrey. Rufus placed his hands on the table and folded them. Blair rolled her eyes.

"That's quite a nice greeting." Rufus said straight.

"Well, what do you expect me to say after you taking place on my table without asking for my permission?"

"You're quite haughtily. I wonder what makes you think you're that much better than other persons. Not everyone falls for you, young Lady." Rufus shook his head at her before he got up.

"Maybe not everyone, Mr. Rockstar but you will." Blair smirked as she watched him walk away.

**Owen Wells**

Between book four and six.

Blair's motive: When she called it off with Nate for good, all she wants it get into Yale and away from Serena.

"My dad left this morning with his last stuff. He says I can visit him anytime but I know my mother would be furious with me." Elise told them as they had breakfast on the MET steps.

"Your dad left? Where did he go?" Blair asked, pretending to be not too interested though.

"He has an apartment in the East Village, right above that music shop with all the vinyl stuff, you know?" Elise told Blair and nodded.

"You really like the word stuff, huh?" Jenny said and snickered. Some of the other minions smirked as well.

"Jenny!" Blair snapped before she dropped books on the floor in front of her "Here, bring those in the library." Jenny opened her mouth to protest but Blair was quicker. "NOW!"

Later the day, Blair found herself knocking on Owen's door. He opened and his eyes widened.

"Blair. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well, I guess we're both unpredictable then."

xoxo

**Please vote for the two stories you'd love to read!**

**If you have more questions, don't hesitate to PM me or write a review, I'll answer soon. **

**Thanks!**

**xoxo, Stella**


End file.
